1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus having a touch-operable display panel and an operation control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile apparatuses equipped with a photographing function (photographing apparatuses), such as a digital camera, have spread. Some photographing apparatuses of this kind are provided with a display panel configured by an LCD or the like and an electronic viewfinder. The electronic viewfinder is provided with a small-size LCD panel for displaying a picked-up image and an eye piece section. A user can confirm the picked-up image by observing the LCD panel from the eye piece section. The display panel is provided, for example, on the back surface of the photographing apparatus and is capable of performing display similar to display by the electronic viewfinder.
It is also possible to display not only a picked-up image but also various menu displays and the like for controlling setting of the photographing apparatus and a photographing operation, on the electronic viewfinder and the display panel. Furthermore, a touch panel may be arranged as the display panel, and the user can perform a setting operation, a photographing operation and the like by touching a display position corresponding to a menu display or the like on the display panel and the like with a finger.
Note that, as the touch panel, a technique has been also developed in which touches at two or more points are detected to enable an intuitive operation (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-508601).